Apasionadamente Enamorados de lo Imposible
by cariux5
Summary: UA. Se habían separado después de una dolorosa y apasionada historia de amor. Se encuentran para darse cuenta que la pasión y el amor seguía ahí y que tenían dos salidas; dejarse llevar por la pasión o perderse en la soledad. SS a lo mejor ET.
1. El Reencuentro

Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen.

Summary: UA. Se habían separado después de una dolorosa y apasionada historia de amor. Se encuentran para darse cuenta que la pasión y el amor seguía ahí y que tenían dos salidas; dejarse llevar por la pasión o perderse en la soledad. SS a lo mejor ET.

Apasionadamente Enamorados de lo Imposible

Ahí estaban los dos, enfrentándose al pasado, mirándose, sin darse cuenta, con el anhelo que habían guardado por tantos años.  
Ella con su orgullo no podía olvidar todo lo que él le había echo, pero tampoco podía olvidar todos esos momentos juntos, todas esas caricias compartidas era como una pesadilla que la perseguía y no sabia como deshacerse de ella, pero a pesar de todo ahora tenia una nueva vida y no pensaba dejarse perturbar por tenerlo enfrente ahora.  
El desde siempre la quiso, siempre anheló esa felicidad con ella que por alguna razón o la otra nunca pudo tener, le dolía verla y saber que no era de él, dolía pero no había nada que el pudiera hacer y tenía que verla feliz con su nueva vida y el seguir la suya como fuera que sea.  
No supo que era lo que estaba pensando cuando la trajo a la terraza solo supo que no podía resistir un segundo mas sin hablar con ella, a solas.

"Te ves muy hermosa esta noche" dijo Shaoran con un deje de añoranza en su voz.

Ella se incomodó.

"¿Para que me has traído aquí?" pregunto Sakura como queriendo huir de ahí.

"Sinceramente no se, fue un impulso al verte" dijo Shaoran.

Y muy lentamente se fue acercando a ella, tratando de que ella no se espante ni retroceda, el tenia demasiadas ganas de apretarla contra el de besar una vez mas esos labios dulces.

"Shaoran, esto no tiene caso, no hay nada de lo que tu y yo tengamos que hablar" Aseguro Sakura.

"Ya lo se, ¡Cielos!.. Es que nada mas de verte..." exclamo Shaoran desesperado acercándose un poco mas y agarrando su mano.

Ella sentía muchas ganas de acercarse, porque nada mas lo vio y todos sus sentimientos por el regresaron, pero ella era demasiado orgullosa como para admitirlo.

Se acerco un poco mas a ella, mientras ella solo veía hacia abajo, por lo tanto Shaoran coloco su otra mano en su barbilla y le levanto la cara.

Cuando sus ojos hicieron conexión no pudieron mirar a ningún otro lado, era como si sus almas estuvieran haciendo conexión atreves de sus ojos, se quedaron observando por un largo tiempo como tratando de leer al otro sin encontrar una respuesta a lo que estaban sintiendo.

Ella volteo la mirada incapaz de sostener la mirada un momento mas por todo lo que le hace sentir, ella suelta su mano y retrocede un paso.

"Y...Yo creo que… mejor regreso a la fiesta" tartamudeó un poco Sakura.

Tratando de huir de ahí Sakura se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, Shaoran no podía dejar eso pasar, así que la sujetó de la muñeca y con el otro brazo la agarró de la cintura y abarco la boca de ella con suya.

Ella no podía creer que en menos de 5 segundos se encontraba con su boca cubierta por la de él, todo pasó tan rápido que no supo que hacer, y se encontró a si misma respondiendo al beso. Él sabía exactamente como ella lo recordaba.

"hmja" afirmó el, disfrutando del beso.

Él soltó su muñeca y la acerco a él por la cintura mientras ella pasaba sus brazos por su cuello, era como un sueño, el se hizo paso en su boca disfrutándola completamente en un apasionado beso que de recatado no tenia nada, desbordando toda la pasión que hay entre ellos y que había sido reprimida por muchos años. Él deslizo sus manos hacia sus caderas y la pegó más a él mientras ella suspiraba y se colgaba de su cuello profundizando mucho más el beso. Cuando se separaron por falta de aire su respiración estaba un poco agitada, seguían abrazados con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando de la paz que sentían de estar juntos. En cuanto sus respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad ella se dios cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir y se separo.

"Esto definitivamente no debió de haber pasado" aclaró Sakura

Se quedo observando a Shaoran por unos instantes antes de voltear y dar unos cuantos pasos, volteó a verlo y hesitó un poco y luego salió corriendo de ahí.

Él se quedó ahí, viendo como se iba, con el sabor de ella en sus labios y la sensación de vacio en sus brazos, maldiciendo por su debilidad y por lo que ella le hacia sentir.

Se sentó en una silla que encontró ahí, frustrado y rabioso.

"Parece que no te fue tan mal" dijo Eriol apareciendo de la nada

"Déjame en paz Eriol" suplicó Shaoran

"Huy, vaya que eso si fue un buen beso" bromeó Eriol

"No había planeado que esto pasara, se me salió de las manos. Pero es que se veía tan bella, no me pude contener y ahora seguramente me odia mas de lo que ya me odiaba" dijo apresuradamente Shaoran.

"Estoy seguro que ella tampoco lo esperaba y no parecía muy enojada, mas bien desorientada" explicó Eriol.

"Lo mejor sería dejarla en paz, seguramente ella quiere eso" Continuo Shaoran sin prestar mucha atención a lo que Eriol decía.

"Como tu digas" dijo Eriol y luego agrego "Yo creo que mejor regresamos a la fiesta".

Y así Shaoran siguió a Eriol a la fiesta.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Sakura corrió hacia el bar donde su amiga estaba pidiendo las bebidas.

"Me das un appletini doble por favor" ordenó Sakura un tanto acelerada.

"¡Vaya! Yo creí que no querías tomar" se sorprendió Tomoyo sin entender porque estaba tan agitada.

"Ahora lo NECESITO, urgentemente" agrego Sakura.

"Huy, no me digas... ¿Te encontraste con Shaoran?" inquirió Tomoyo.

"No, el muy bruto me sacó al balcón para 'hablar'" resolvió Sakura.

"¿Hablar? ¿Porque me parece que eso fue lo que menos hicieron?" dijo Tomoyo.

"Porque me besó" declaró Sakura exasperada.

"¿¡Qué!?, bueno es que mírate Sakura. Estas hermosísima, obviamente no se iba a resistir" exclamo Tomoyo.

"Eso no quita que no tenía ni un derecho a hacer eso, me espanto y lo peor de todo es que correspondí" contó Sakura

"No me sorprende, ni tan siquiera un poquito. Sabes que todavía lo quieres, que siempre lo has querido así que yo no se porque te enojas tanto" La regaño Tomoyo.

"Es que arggg, me molesta Tomoyo a mi me estaba yendo muy bien con mi vida y viene Shaoran a alborotarme" declara mas que enojada Sakura.

No sabía que pensar, no sabia que hacer pero lo que tenía bien claro es que no iba a dejar que se metiera en su vida una vez más, porque ya le había dolido por mucho tiempo la separación y no sería capaz de soportarlo otra vez.

Shaoran seguía pensando que iba a hacer, la podía ver a lo lejos acalorada hablando con su amiga Tomoyo bebiendo un Martini y se dijo a si mismo que solo había un cosa por hacer con respecto a Sakura Kinomoto, y tenía pensado hacerla.


	2. Recordando La Pasión

Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, solo tome prestados los nombres para esta encantadora historia.

Summary: UA. Se habían separado después de una dolorosa y apasionada historia de amor. Se encuentran para darse cuenta que la pasión y el amor seguía ahí y que tenían dos salidas; dejarse llevar por la pasión o perderse en la soledad. SS a lo mejor ET.

**LEER:** Quiero aclarar que esta historia es totalmente mía, es una historia basada en una historia real, es más bien lo que yo creo que pasaría si esas dos personas se encuentra dentro de unos cuantos años.  
Y referente a una persona que me envió un review preguntando por el pasado, van a haber flash-backs de lo que hizo esta historia tan complicada. Y ahora si vamos con el capitulo dos

Apasionadamente Enamorados de lo Imposible

Ya era la tercera copa que se tomaba y empezaba a sentir el efecto del alcohol en su cuerpo, nunca había sido de las que tomaban pero en esta ocasión creyó que era la mejor solución para divertirse y no pensar en el pasado pero sobre todo quería demostrarle a Shaoran que ella estaba feliz con la vida que tenía y que no le afectaba verlo.

Sakura estaba en la pista de baile con una canción de reggaetón* a todo volumen y moviendo sus caderas el ritmo de la música. Algunas personas la volteaban a ver disimuladamente por la forma tan sensual de moverse.

Shaoran podía ver a Sakura en la pista moviéndose como solo ella sabía, no le quedaba otra más que observarla porque no se atrevía a acercarse, aunque se moría por bailar con ella con sentirla suya, él sabia que no debería mostrarle lo que por dentro sentía que eso era lo único que podía hacer.

"Si no dejas de verla así yo creo que se va a desvanecer" comentó Eriol volteando a ver hacia donde Shaoran estaba viendo.

"Es que parece que me quiere tentar" agregó Shaoran sin dejar de observar cada uno de los movimientos de Sakura.

"Y vaya que lo esta logrando ¿no crees?" dijo Eriol riéndose de la forma en que Shaoran observaba a Sakura.

"Bueno yo no se que dices tu ¡Eh!, mira nada más a Tomoyo. Baila muy bien" bromeó Shaoran

"Ni me digas que estoy apunto de ir por ella, yo creo que ya nos vamos a ir… ¿Vienes?" dijo Eriol ligeramente excitado por el echo de ver a Tomoyo bailando así.

"¿Te vas a llevar a Sakura también?" preguntó Shaoran

"Pues si necesita que alguien la lleve si, aunque alguien mas la podría llevar ¿no?" dijo Eriol con una pícara sonrisa.

"¿Sabes que? Tienes toda la razón… Voy por ella ahorita mismo" resolvió Shaoran saliendo en dirección a la pista.

Eriol se rió porque el sabía perfectamente que Sakura había traído su coche, pero le encantaba ver como esos dos enamorados peleaban.

Sakura seguía en su rollo, bailando disfrutando de la música y gritando con Tomoyo la canción que estaban tocando. Tratando con todas sus fuerzas en lo voltear a ver a Shaoran. En eso siente que alguien la agarra de la muñeca y la jala a la salida.

Al principio Sakura no pudo mas que dejarlo que la arrastrara a la salida porque había tanta gente que casi ni lo podía ver, pero ya cuando estaban cerca de la puerta ella trató de zafarse de Shaoran, el cual, no la dejo hasta que estuvieran en la calle.

"¿Que es lo que pasa contigo?" gritó Sakura tallándose la muñeca y alejándose un poco de el.

"¡Nada!... Te voy a llevar a tu casa, y esta era la única forma en la que iba hacerte parar de bailar_ así_" dijo Shaoran haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra y viéndola de arriba a abajo.

Sakura se sintió intimidada por la mirada de Shaoran, '_el siempre tiene el poder de hacerme sentir así' _pensó Sakura.

"Y se puede saber ¿porque crees que TÚ me vas a llevar a mi casa?" dijo Sakura tratando de ignorar la mirada que le dio y sin comprender que pasaba por su cabeza.

"Pues… Porque…" tartamudeo Shaoran pensando en una excusa, "Eriol me dijo que quería estar a solas con Tomoyo entonces me pidió que te llevara a tu casa" explicó Shaoran esperando que Sakura le creyera.

"Ah mira, pues que extraño porque YO traigo MI propio coche y no necesito que nadie me lleve… A de más, ¿quien te dijo que yo ya me quería ir? ¡Me estaba divirtiendo mucho!" dijo Sakura ironizando al principio y después haciendo berrinche porque quería seguir bailando mientras trataba de agarrar su cabello por el calor"

"Obviamente quieres regresar, para seguir bailando como puta" dijo Shaoran mordazmente mientras posaba su mirada en el cuello de Sakura y como se movía, muy grácil.

"¡JA!, ¡ahora resulta que bailo como puta!.. Lo que me faltaba. Fíjate que me vale poco lo que TÚ pienses de cómo bailo o dejo de bailar ¿ok?"  
Y Sakura se acerco a él hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca, sin entrar en contacto, se paro de puntitas para alcanzar su oído y decir de forma seductora "No parecías tan molesto cuando me observabas con admiración y _ganas*_".

Shaoran sintió un escalofrío y tuvo que admitir a si mismo que ella tenía razón, la había observado con ganas y ahorita mismo tenia ganas y sin que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar la agarro de la cintura y pego su mejilla a la de ella para que sus labios se presionaran contra el oído de ella y dijera despacio y suavecito "Y ¿Quién te asegura que te estaba observando con ganas nada más?" "También estaba recorriendo cada curva de tu cuerpo con mi mirada, analizando cada uno de los detalles que cambiaron de ti en estos años, admirando la parte de tu cuerpo que mas me gusta, y dándome cuenta que ganas es decir poco con lo mucho que te deseo" Dijo Shaoran todo esto mientras se aseguraba que cada parte del cuerpo de Sakura estuviera pegada a él para que notara que no mentía cuando decía que la deseaba.

Ella tembló en sus brazos por sus palabras y tembló más cuando se dio cuenta que era verdad que la deseaba, sin poder contenerse se había relajado y amoldado a su cuerpo cuando le decía esas cosas pero cuando el la abrazó todavía mas fuerte sin querer dejarla ir reaccionó se puso muy tensa y lo empujó.

Sakura tenía la respiración agitada cuando se separó, no lo pensó dos veces antes de cruzar la calle meterse en su coche y salir manejando de ahí. Dejando a un Shaoran sumamente excitado, confundido y sin otra opción que aguantarse las ganas.

Se moría por ir detrás de ella, pero que no le quedaba de otra más que dejarla ir. Ni siquiera sabe donde vivía así que, ¿que podía hacer?

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Tomoyo nada más vio como Shaoran se llevo a Sakura a la fuerza y estuvo más que segura que Eriol tuvo algo que ver en eso. Se volteo para ver si lo encontraba y se lo topo de frente.

"Ahí estas" dijo Tomoyo un poco asustada agarrándose el pecho "Supongo que tu tuviste algo que ver con que Shaoran se haya llevado a Sakura así ¿no?" dijo Tomoyo entrecerrando los ojos.

"Pues… Mas o menos, solamente le di un ligero empujoncito a Shaoran para que se animara a ir por ella". Dijo Eriol acercándose a ella agarrándola del codo y encaminándola hacia afuera.

"Hay Eriol, tu no comprendes que no te debes de meter en eso ¿verdad?" lo reprimió Tomoyo dejándose llevar hacia afuera.

"¿Que no ves que solo me estoy divirtiendo un poco?... No los va a matar, aparte tu que sabes si eso los ayude a regresar" argumentó Eriol haciéndola subir a su coche.

"Así que tienes un plan ¿eh?" le preguntó Tomoyo como sabiendo que era lo que pensaba

"Algo por el estilo", A Eriol le encantaba como podía entablar una conversación con Tomoyo y guiarla a donde sea sin que se diera cuenta.

"Por ahora solo quiero estar contigo a solas" Y la subió a su coche y condujo hacia una de las playas de por ahí.

"¡Eriol!, es hermoso… pero, ¿para que me trajiste aquí?" inquirió Tomoyo después pasar la sorpresa.

"Tomoyo, yo se que no he sido el mejor de los novios pero te juro que te amo, que eres sumamente indispensable en mi vida y que a pesar de lo que la gente diga de mí, TU siempre serás lo mas importante para mi. Quiero que sepas que no hay nada ni nadie que me pueda separar de ti" Terminó Eriol su discurso con la mano izquierda en el corazón y la derecha agarrando la de Tomoyo.

Ella no sabia que decir, era verdad que el la había lastimado una cuantas veces con su actitud y su indiferencia pero sobre todo con su posesividad. Lo que no sabía es si eso iba a continuar así o si iba a cambiar para bien.

"Eriol todo lo que dijiste fue muy lindo, especial, sobre todo porque sabes lo que yo siento por ti, pero no se si pueda soportar lo mismo otra vez. Con todo esto me estas tratando de decir que vas a cambiar y que vas a dar todo de ti así como yo daré todo de mi para que esto funcione?" trataba de explicar y asegurarse de las cosas Tomoyo.

"Claro que si, tu sabes que me cuesta decir todo lo que dije pero estoy siendo sincero y realmente quiero que regresemos, ¿tu crees que podamos empezar desde el principio?" pregunto esperanzado Eriol sosteniendo sus manos con miedo a hacer algún otro movimiento.

"¡Oh, Eriol!, claro que si, tu sabes que te necesito mucho" dijo Tomoyo enternecida por las palabras de Eriol mientras lo abrazaba.

"Gracias por la oportunidad Tomoyo, te prometo que no será en vano" dijo con seguridad Eriol mientras acariciaba el largo cabello de Tomoyo.

Se quedaron en esa posición por un largo rato mientras se perdían en el calor del otro, hundidos en sus propios pensamientos y en la tranquilidad del ambiente. Hasta que uno de los dos decidiera interrumpir la tranquilidad.

"¿Tu crees que sea necesario que nos metamos para ayudar a Sakura y Shaoran?" interrogó Tomoyo alejándose un poco de Eriol para verlo a la cara y después de darle vueltas al asunto.

"No creo que necesiten mucha ayuda, pero sería divertido darles una ayudadita ¿no?" "Después de todo parece que no se dan cuenta que están hechos el uno para el otro" rió un poco de la situación Eriol.

"Es que estoy preocupada por Sakura, ha pasado por tanto y él la ha lastimado tantas veces que el solo echo de recordarla llorando me hace sentir que no es correcto" comentó Tomoyo preocupada por su amiga mientras se movía un poco entre los brazos de Eriol.

"Uno tiene que sufrir un poco para poder ser feliz, no estoy diciendo que este bien el echo de que la haya lastimado pero también Sakura lo lastimo a él. Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que esos dos encuentren la felicidad" aseguró Eriol tratando de calmarla mientras le sobaba la espalda.

"Eso espero, de verdad que eso espero" Dijo Tomoyo esperanzada.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

'No puede ser, me esta utilizando como la ultima vez' pensó Sakura mientras iba de camino a su casa, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar.

Shaoran me acaba de decir prácticamente que todavía me desear, y yo también lo deseo pero eso no quiere decir que me voy a rendir tan fácilmente, no voy a dejarme caer por sus encantos y terminar lastimada como la última vez. Entro a su casa y tiro las llaves por ahí, se sentó en su cama y siguió pensando…

Lo peor de todo era que lo podía recordar como si fuera ayer pensó mientras se acostaba en su cama cerraba los ojos y se perdía en el recuerdo..

_FLASH-BACK_

_Era un verano encantador, hacia calor y Sakura había regresado a su cuidad natal a pasar todo el verano. Ya llevaba un par de semanas ahí y solo había habido algún que otro encuentro pero nada importante, solo se saludaban. Ella pensaba que se iba a topar con Shaoran en todos lados y últimamente casi no lo había visto, 'Que suerte' pensó Sakura pero no sabia que eso iba a cambiar._

_Eran las 2:30am, era una madrugada calurosa y Sakura aún estaba en la computadora perdiendo el tiempo. Sakura escucho como si un pájaro estuviera tocando en su ventana, ella decidió ignorarlo y esperar a que el pájaro se fuera de ahí._

_Ella siguió perdiendo el tiempo en la computadora, sabia que se iba a levantar muy tarde mañana pero no le importo, no podía dormir era como insomnio. En eso volvió a escuchar el pájaro y otra vez y decidió que iría a espantarlo porque la estaba irritando considerablemente._

_Cuando corrió las cortinas y abrió la ventana para ver donde estaba el pájaro, no lo vio y en eso alguien le grita de abajo._

"_¡Gorda!"Gritó la persona de abajo_

"_¿Shaoran?, ¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó Sakura extremadamente extrañada y confundida. 'No lo veo por días y de repente aparece en mi casa'_

"_Gorda, tenia que verte ya no aguantaba así" Dijo Shaoran con un deje de anhelo desde abajo._

"_¿Así como?, Shaoran yo ya no soy tu gorda ¿recuerdas? Meiling es tu gorda ahora" Explicó Sakura con un deje de celos y envidia._

"_No Sakura, tu eres y siempre serás mi única gorda" explico Shaoran con una voz sumamente sexy y seductora, "¿Crees que te puedas salir de tu casa por un rato?" preguntó Shaoran rápidamente sin dejarla contestar._

_Sakura conmovida por sus palabras trato de que no se le notara cuanto le afectó, pero en realidad el corazón se salto un latido cuando el dijo eso._

"_Yo… Bueno… Es que…" Tartamudeo Sakura meditando lo que le había dicho pero no quiso pensar mucho porque sabía que iba a creer que era una locura y simplemente dijo "Esta bien"_

"_Bien, te veo abajo" dijo Shaoran apresurado para ir al frente._

_Sakura se volvió para verse en el espejo y pensar un poco en lo que acababa de hacer. 'No se si esta bien, o mal lo que acabo de hacer pero mínimo podre intentar desterrar este sentimiento cuando hable con el' pensó Sakura ensimismada en lo suyo_

_Sin querer hacerlo esperar mucho mas agarro sus llaves, unas chanclas y bajo en pijama. Tratando de no hacer ruido al salir se encontró con Shaoran esperando afuera del coche con una pose muy descuidada y al mismo tiempo muy sexy._

"_Súbete al coche, vamos a dar una vuelta" dijo Shaoran subiéndose el al BMW, era una de las cosas que Shaoran mas adoraba en la vida, su coche._

"_¿Qué?", dijo Sakura corriendo hacia el otro lado del coche, "pero nunca dijiste que íbamos a irnos a algún lado"_

_Se subieron al coche pero Sakura estaba renuente a irse, al final se rindió y dejo que Shaoran los llevara a donde quisiera._

"_¿Por qué me llamaste gorda?" dijo Sakura después de un incomodo silencio en el que ninguno de los dos parecía querer decir nada._

"_Porque tu eres mi gorda, y lo sabes" dijo Shaoran con una seguridad inigualable._

"_No, ya no lo soy" Sakura volteó a ver a Shaoran mientras el manejaba sin poder evitar recorrerlo con su mirada y el le regreso la mirada rápido sin evitar ser atraído por esos hermosos ojos esmeralda. Y entonces Sakura agrego "Aparte de todo te he estado pidiendo, casi rogando, que salgamos y en estas dos semanas no me has pelado y ahora apareces de la nada y me dices que soy tu única gorda, eso no es justo"_

_El seguía manejando sin saber exactamente que decirle, porque ella tenía toda la razón. Ella le había confesado que seguía queriéndolo, que quería que salieran por el tiempo que ella estuviera en su cuidad natal pero el no podía, estaba saliendo con alguien más y aunque la quería sabia que no estaba correcto, que ya era muy tarde y que no tenia caso que estuvieran juntos por tan corto tiempo, pero sobre todo sabía que le iba a doler mucho más si la tenía como suya por un tiempo para después verla ir otra vez._

_Llegaron al estacionamiento de su departamento y apago el coche ahí, Sakura no sabia que iba a pasar ahora, que le iba a decir ni que era lo que pasaba por la mente de Shaoran pero el silencio y la espera la estaba matando._

"_¿Porque me trajiste aquí?" Cuestiono Sakura aburrida con el silencio y queriendo que le aclarara porque la fue a sacar de su casa. "No entiendo que es lo que esta pasando Shaoran pero porque no simplemente me dejas en paz, escogiste a Meiling sobre mi entonces ¿porque no simplemente le marcas a ella para que este ahorita contigo?" reclamó Sakura sin contener su coraje ni un momento más._

"_Porque no quiero estar con ella ahorita, quiero estar contigo", Aclaró Shaoran confundiendo más a Sakura. _

_Sakura se había quitado el cinturón de seguridad y lo volteo a ver, Shaoran se había quitado el cinturón de seguridad también y giraba su mirada entre ella y el frente._

"_Eso no tiene nada de sentido Shaoran." "Porque, si yo te he pedido millones de veces que salgamos juntos al menos por el tiempo que yo este aquí has dicho que no, y ahora me sales con que quieres estar conmigo" Sakura estaba desesperada por entender y por aliviar el dolor que sentía porque no quería ser su juguete, ella quería que le dijera que era la única y que nunca quiso a Meiling que la quería a ella._

"_Tiene sentido para mi, tu sabes perfectamente Sakura como me siento hacia ti, Y Meiling nunca va a significar para mi lo que tu significas para mi" Trató de explicar Shaoran a la insistencia de Sakura, pero como siempre una respuesta trae muchas mas preguntas._

"_Entonces ¿porque estas con ella y no conmigo? Pregunto Sakura dolida de que él se sintiera así y aún así siguiera con Meiling._

"_Si es verdad lo que estas diciendo entonces prométeme que vas a dejar a Meiling y vas a salir conmigo" exigió Sakura pensando que así iba a poder estar al fin con Shaoran._

_Shaoran pensando en lo que Sakura le ofrecía se fue acercando despacito a Sakura, casi invisiblemente. Sakura no se dio cuenta sino hasta que estaba notoriamente cerca, y el estaba tan solo a unos centímetros de su boca, él estaba cerrando los ojos, estaban apunto de rozarse, se detuvieron a solo centímetros de los labios del otro, Shaoran estaba apunto de cerrar las distancias pero Sakura se alejo ligeramente para jugar con el, él sonrió y dejo ir un suspiro que fue a dar a los labios de Sakura. Fue lo único que necesito Sakura para cerrar las distancias entre ellos._

_El beso comenzó lento, acompasando el movimiento de sus labios, como queriendo recordar a que sabia el otro. Se separan ligeramente antes de empezar otra vez a besarse y Shaoran dice: "Como había extrañado esto", Sakura se río ligeramente y su corazón se ablando con esa frase y lo besó otra vez con toda la pasión que había guardado solo para él._

_Lentamente ellos se fueron acercando cada vez más, Sakura paso sus manos por el cuello de Shaoran y jugaba con su cabello queriendo acercar mas su cuerpo al de el. Shaoran la tenía agarrada de la cintura y queriendo acercarla mucho mas deslizó su mano a su cadera y la jaló hacia el, mientras seguían disfrutando del beso logro que Sakura se situara sentada con la piernas a los lados de la cadera de Shaoran, encima de el. Siguieron con su juego de lenguas y Sakura en un habito que había agarrado con el le mordió el labio inferior mientras suspiraba levemente, el se rió se separo de ella ligeramente, con sus labios aun tocando le dijo jugando: "veo que te sigue gustando mi labio inferior" Sakura nada mas sonrió y siguieron besándose cada vez mas apasionadamente, aumentando el ritmo mientras las manos de Shaoran subían y bajaban por sus lados, Sakura desordenaba el cabello de Shaoran mientras pegaba mas su cuerpo hacia el. Shaoran en un atrevimiento, mientras seguían adentrándose en la boca del otro, adentro su mano por debajo de su blusa sacándole un gemido a Sakura tanteándole el pecho, primero sobre la ropa interior para después introducir su mano en el y presionar su mano contra un pecho haciendo que Sakura rompiera el beso y arqueara la espalada y soltara un suspiro. Agarrando la cara de Shaoran regreso al beso cuando un pitido los espanto a los dos, haciéndolos salir de la burbuja en la que estaban. Fue el claxon del coche que Sakura hizo que sonara accidentalmente._

_Pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, Sakura se encontraba sentada encima de Shaoran y se sentía en una nube después de haber sido besada con esa intensidad y pasión, la descontrolo por completo, estaba metida en un transe, en una burbuja que no quería que se reventara._

"_¿Quieres ir a mi cuarto?" Pregunto Shaoran con una voz un tanto grave haciendo salir a Sakura de su transe._

_Sakura se agarro la cabeza tratando de pensar que era lo mejor, ella se iba a bajar de su regazo para pensar con claridad porque el estar así con el la distraía mucho, pero Shaoran no la dejo le sujeto de la cintura para que no se moviera, la abrazo recargando su cabeza en su pecho haciendo que Sakura recargara la suya en su cuello, como queriendo tranquilizarla._

"_Te amo" Dijo Shaoran de la nada como perdido en sus pensamientos._

_A Sakura su corazón se salto un latido, con una inmensa sonrisa en la boca ella le contesto... "Yo también te amo Shaoran" Y comenzó a besar el cuello de Shaoran como queriendo demostrar lo dicho._

"_Me fascina… ahh… cuando haces eso" agrego Shaoran con dificultad por la pasión con la que Sakura le estaba besando el cuello, mientras afirmaba sus manos en su cintura y las iba bajando hacia su cadera y luego hacia sus piernas, recorriendo de arriba a bajo esas torneadas y deliciosas piernas pasando después sus manos, por debajo del short, hacia el redondo y abultado trasero que era lo que Shaoran mas adoraba pegando sus pelvis para que Sakura pudiera sentir el deseo en él forzando una exclamación de sorpresa y deseo de la boca de Sakura._

_Sakura dejo de besarle el cuello para voltear su cara de nuevo hacia Shaoran, recargando su frente contra la de él y sus manos en sus mejillas respirando entrecortadamente. Se quedaron en esa posición por unos cuantos minutos sintiéndose, el uno al otro comunicando en silencio todos esos sentimientos que por esa noche estaban dejando brotar._

"_Quisiera quedarme así para siempre" susurro Sakura haciéndolo casi imperceptible a los oídos de alguien más._

"_Yo también, tenerte en mis brazos para siempre, poder dormir contigo con tu cuerpo pegado al mío, despertar con tu aroma y abrazada a mi" Soñó despierto Shaoran mientras rozaba su boca contra la de Sakura._

_Se besaron nuevamente, despacio y con una dulzura increíble. Pero la razón siempre sale a relucir en los momentos más tiernos._

"_Shaoran"… dice Sakura entre besos. "Yo creo… un beso la interrumpió…que ya… dos besos la interrumpieron…deberías llevarme… tres besos la interrumpieron…a casa…" trató de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero nada parecía funcionar ya que Shaoran intensifico el beso adentrándose en la boca de Sakura y ella sin poder resistirse gimió y se entrego al beso._

_Sakura se separó de un jalón de Shaoran porque si seguían así nunca iba a llegar a su casa. "Shaoran, enserio que ya tengo que regresar a mi casa" explicó Sakura con dificultad tratando de bajarse de encima de Shaoran._

"_Esta bien" dijo Shaoran dejando que Sakura se bajara de encima de el y volteando a ver lo hermosa y deliciosa que se veía Sakura con los labios hinchados, la respiración ligeramente entrecortada y el pelo alborotado._

_Se acerco para darle un ligero beso en los labios y repitió "Te amo Sakura" con una sonrisa en los labios._

_Sakura le regreso la sonrisa con una alegría que le llegaba hasta los ojos esmeraldas._

"_Yo también, ahora vámonos" dijo Sakura agregó rápidamente antes de que cambie de decisión y se quiera queda un rato mas._

_Shaoran la llevo a su casa, mientras platicaban en el camino con las manos entrelazadas y sonriendo como nunca lo habían echo en su vida._

_En la puerta, Sakura lo volteo a ver por última vez antes de cerrar la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido y subir corriendo a su cuarto y tirarse en su cama con un suspiro._

_Lo que no sabia era que al día siguiente para Shaoran todo iba a ser diferente, todo iba a cambiar y las promesas echas en la noche no fueron mas que palabras sin significado alguno al día siguiente._

_Y por lo mismo el corazón de Sakura quedo con miles de ilusiones, roto y sin solución._

_Por eso, ella decidió que a partir de ese día Shaoran Li estaba fuera de su vida._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Nada más de recordarlo le dolía, porque ella se hizo la promesa de que el tenia que estar fuera de su vida desde ese día, y pensó que lo había logrado pero la realidad era que el seguía ahí y siempre lo iba a estar…

Lo único que ella no quería era que el siguiera jugando con ella como lo hizo la vez pasada, porque le dolió y no quería que su corazón doliera otra vez.

Solo había que esperar a que él entendiera que lo quería muy lejos de ella.

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Lo siento muchisisisiisissmo! Se que me tarde demasiado, y no tengo excusa pero hey! Este capitulo estuvo mucho mas largo, 4,321 palabras. ¡Hasta yo misma me sorprendí!**__****_

_**Bueno y ¿que les pareció el capitulo? En este capitulo traté de que vieran un poco de la historia de Sakura y Shaoran para hacerlo un poco mas entendible (Van a haber mas flash backs).  
¿Que me dicen de el mini lime?, me tarde años en hacerlo y no sabia si estaba muy explicito o que, por favor díganme si piensan que debería de subirle el rate a el fic.  
Por lo de Eriol y Tomoyo, nada más les digo que no va a pasar mucho entre ellos, van a haber alguna que otra escena pero no van a ser muy importantes en este fic.**_

_**Una vez mas espero que me perdonen por la tardanza, y les ruego de rodillas que por favor me dejen un review diciéndome que es lo que piensan del capitulo, también acepto sugerencias de que es lo que quieren que pase o que es lo que esperan del siguiente capitulo. **_

_**¡SOLO APRIETA EL BOTÓN DE ABAJO QUE DICE REVIEW! **_

_**¡GRACIAS! **_


End file.
